A Quest For Love
by Antarctique
Summary: When Lucy is handed a quest with a girl looking for someone, things take a bad turn. LokeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Discamer: I don't own Fairy Tail. (Or Loke) :(

This is going to be a song fic in later chapter and yes, this will have chapters. You are welcome or not, depending if you like my writing or not. Thank you for the reviews on my last story. Enjoy!

Lucy sighed, "I'll never make rent! Never! Nastu has up and stop taking quests! What am I going to Mira?"

Mirajane looked from left to right. "Well, this one is kind of hard but it will cover your rent and much more. Problem is, she's asking for S-class, so you need to bring an S-class wizard."

"What are you two talking about?" Nastu asked, talking a seat next to Lucy.

"Lucy needs to make rent. No surprise there." Mira giggled.

"Ha Ha," Lucy said dryly.

Mira started to clean a mug. And Erza walked in, shoving both doors open and commanded, "Lucy, pick a quest! We leave in an hour." She took a seat and folded her legs.

"We'll take it!" Lucy yelled.

They arrived at the house. The cold wind bit at their ankles and cheeks. The cabin was in the middle of the woods.

The sweet voice stopped with a high note. A tall girl, not much older than seventeen, with long jet back hair opened the door. Her hazelnut eyes twinkled. "Oh, you must be the people from Fairy Tail. Please come inside."

The house was warm and a get away from the cold. Comfy couches and a few plush red chairs dotted the living room. The kitchen was all white with wooden counters and a kettle whistled. She walked over gracefully and took it of. "Would you like some tea?"

The group nodded and she set five wooden cups in front of them. "Honey and lemon, good for the vocal cords." She took a seat in the chair facing them. "Now, who is your S-class wizard?"

"I am," Erza said, sipping her tea.

The girl turned to face Erza. "I called your group here because I need someone found. A boy. His name is Leo, but he's probably going by a different name. He has an orange mop of hair, and deep blue eyes."

"Why are you looking for him?" Erza asked as Lucy touched finger to Loke's key around her ring.

"He was an old friend of mine. I've known him since I was eight." A sound of shattering glass came from behind a closed door. The girl stood and threw her hands behind her. "Get out! I don't have time for you right now!"

The door opened and out stepped a man maybe in his late fifty's with gray hair and a scar running down his cheek. "Hello, Aldora."

"I said, freak off!" She seem to throw words at him and it seemed to hurt him. Her clothes seem to changed into a black cat suit. (Yup this is her battle suit. Love it, right?)

He took steps towards her. "Aldora Natassia, you will come home this instant and you will give up on Leo. You must be fading by now, come on home. We miss you."

"NO! Haven't I told you? Life is hell there with you and the rest," Aldora said.

Lucy stepped in. "As in Leo the Lion?" She asked worrying about Aldora. "He's is a celestial sprit. Now, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but he can date you. It would hurt him being in the human world for long."

Both people looked at Lucy like she was an idiot. "Duh." Aldora stated with a roll of her head. "I'm one too. He didn't tell you about me, the girl, you know. He loved me, or he said so anyway."

Gray finally gets a line by saying, "Sorry girly, but Loke probably didn't love you. Unless he love Monica, Erica, Rita, Jessica, Sandra, Mary, Jessica, and a little bit of you doesn't make him your man." (Mambo number five?)

"That's it. Lets get end to pain soon Aldora. Open Gate of the Lion!"

The ever charming Leo appered in front of Lucy, back turned. "Oh, a room. Is there something you'd like to do here Lucy?"

"Thanks for forgetting me! You little jerk!" Aldora yelled.

"Oh fu-h-hi, Aldora." Loke said, turning around.

Shocker that has nothing to do with the story. I have the same name as Nicki Minaj! Onika = Annaka, same name spell differently. Anyway hope you like it, note I suck at first chapters.


	2. Forgiven

Yup, chapter two. Learn my lesson that I have to, I don't know, work on my stories. I'm sorry about last one, you know, the line wasn't there. Please note, the first few chapter aren't going to be the best. And it was bad, really bad. Yes, I suck at beginnings, sorry. Maybe there will be song next chapter...

Aldora folded her arms as Loke put his hand behind hie neck. "This is akward."

"Sorry to interrupt this horrible reunion but I was trying to get Aldora back to the clan." The man grabbed Aldora's arm.

"Help me, Loke!" Aldora yelled as she was dragged back. It was seen that she wasn't really trying to not be taken back. She wanted Loke to save her but saw that he wasn't paying any attention to her, Loke was busy flirting with Lucy.

"Um, Loke? Help!" Aldora leaked pissed as hell when he waved her off. She flicked a piece of raven black hair over her shoulder. She sighed and began floating off the floor. Light wrapped around her like a blanket and exploded out of her a bit like Loke's Lion Brilliance.

The man cover his eyes and Loke turned around. "See Addie, you're so bright I wear shades."

"Don't call me that!" Aldora snapped. She floated like a piece of paper into Loke's waiting arms. "You are not forgiven."

Loke let her drop out of his arms. "Opps." Loke shrugged and pushed up his glasses.

The man looked up at two. "Look at that! He just dropped you! You've got to be kidding me, you still love him?"

"Oh right, I for got about you, Asa." Loke said, darkly. His fist began to glow.

"You still use those theatrics? You're out of date, First Lion." Aldora smiled at him as he glared at her.

"With respect, stuff it First Sing-It." Loke smirked at her. He hit Asa in the chest and the man blew back through a wall.

"Fine, if I have no choice," Asa said, a piano appeared in the middle of the room and Asa was walking towards it. It was a grand piano, long and elegant. It looked like it belonged in a ballroom.

"Cover your ears!" Aldora command. As soon as Asa started to play. Visible notes floated through the air. Asa smirked as the notes exploded into the most high pitched noise a human ear could handle. Aldora walked over and took Lucy's whip.

"Can I see this? Thanks for holding it for me." Aldora flicked it at Asa catching his wrist. She flicked it across his cheek and a red line appeared. "Leave," She ordered.

"Yes, First Sing-It." Asa said with a bow.

"Yeah, you heard her. Get out!" Loke said, nodding.

"Don't steal my show." She said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow." He said, sarcastically.

After settling the Asa matter, everyone took a seat ignoring to hole in the wall. Lucy sat with her head in her hands, hoping that this girl wouldn't destroy her most powerful spirit because of a jealous rage. Erza crossed her arms wondering if they were finally going to get paid and if they should accept it, as they really hadn't done anything. Aldora clapped her hands once, snapping everyone out of their stupor. "You all must be starving after all that fighting!"

"But we didn't-" Nastu started before getting elbowed in the ribs by Lucy.

"Of course. Thank you." Lucy smiled kindly at her.

"I think I'm just going to leave before I get my *ss handed to me by Addie," Loke said standing and brushing his suit off.

"And I think that you're going to stay and enjoy it," Aldora said grabbing his arm and dragging him down. A look of terror filled Loke's eye before it was replace with a seductive look.

"Now, please be gentle. It's my first time." His mouth bore a smirk and he tilted his glasses so he look at her over the lenses.

A blush two shades deeper then Erza's hair appeared on Aldora. "Just shut up, Leo." She turned and walked into the kitchen.

Loke sat back and put his hands behind his head. "Don't let her fool you with this nicely nice act of hers, she'll kill you if you act like a idiot. Oh, childhood."

"Order up!" She sat a bowl of ramen of front of everyone except Nastu. She touched his shoulder and jerked up for second. Then she set her hand on fire. "Wicked magic!"

"What the-" Nastu started to say but Loke cut him off.

"Get use to it. She just learned every you know and more about your magic. All Sing-Its can do it but they normally can only do it to there parents. Aldora's different because her mother was the head Sing- It as she is, and her father was a lost Zodiac, The Dragon. (I don't care if that doesn't fit. THAT'S HER DAD!) So basically if she wanted too she could kick a God Slayer's *ss."

A small gasp escaped from everyone's mouth. "A-are you serious?" Lucy asked, suddenly not wanting any money from this girl.

"Deadly, but she's a nice gal. Don't be stupid though. She'd never hurt anything in-less they hurt her first. Which is why I'm so f*cked."

"You know, Loke, this is the first time I've heard you curse," Lucy noted with a nod.

"Something about being near you makes me feel alive, Lucy."

"Didn't you just say something about having your *ss handed to you?"

"I would hate to ask but can we just get paid and leave?" Gray asked not thinking to much on the powerful employer who could kill them if she wanted to.

Aldora didn't notice what he said, she was much to busy figuring out what else she could do with Nastu's magic. She had already started fire-dancing with them. "Does everyone have such interesting magic?"

"Yes, would you like to come back with us?" Erza asked cautiously.

Loke glared at her. "You didn't catch a word I said earlier did you?"

"Nope, I heard every one. That's why I'm asking."

"What do you think, Leo?" Aldora asked seeking his opinion.

The Lion took a deep breath. "Okay, but you're stuck with me."

"That's great! Let's leave now!" Switching back to a pair of dark blue hip-huggers and a orange long sleeved shirt with ruffles at the end, she ran into the room with a hole in the wall. Aldora walked out with a high tech looking surf board. She snapped her fingers and it rose into the hopped on it and it rose another couple feet.

"Still using that thing?" Loke asked taking Aldora's hand and climbing up.

"Yup. Still remember how to clutch my waist for your life?" Aldora said as Loke wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Ha ha. You're a real comedian." Loke said, clutching her waist as she did a few circles around the room.

"What about us?" Lucy demanded.

"Oh, I forgot about you all. Nastu being motion sick means I can't just pull you all along in a little carriage so Leo you think you can not break my board this time?"

"No promises," Loke said as Aldora jumped off. Loke got the board out of the door without a problem. Aldora summoned a carriage and shoved everyone but Nastu and Happy inside.

"What are you going to do with us?" Happy asked, shaking from terror.

"You have an Exceed! Way cool! And nothing little one. I'm going to carry you there."

"I can walk, I don't need you to carry me. Thanks though, Lady."

Aldora put a hand on her hip. A pair of the longest, whitest wings, unfolded from her. Feathers fell and one touched Nastu cheek and it was silky and soft.

"Come on." Aldora grabbed Nastu's arm and launched herself twenty feet in the air.


End file.
